


Love Bug

by Jak_Dax



Series: Domestic Yondu [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alien anatomy, F/M, Interspecies Relationship(s), Slow Burn, but what did you expect?, gets a little intimate, reader is a parent, spoilers for Guardians of the Galaxy vol 2, this is Mary Poppins y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-18 21:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11299674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jak_Dax/pseuds/Jak_Dax
Summary: When Yondu wakes up somewhere, surprised to find himself alive, a Terran like Peter finds him and helps him back on his feet. Where does he go from here?Note: This was written back when I saw Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 in a fit of passion. The story is a bit jumpy and I'm sure Yondu is slightly OOC, but this was something I just needed to write down while my heart was still sore.Love the guy. Loved him since movie one.





	1. Fast and Loose

Yondu sat on the porch, looking up into the stars. The night air blew against his face and ran a hand across his head. He felt the edges of his prosthetic, where it was broken was filled in now. He wasn't sure if he could control the Yaka arrow, again, but it didn't matter now. He was nowhere near it.

Yondu heard some rustling in the house and looked back. He saw a candle lit in the kitchen window and sat a familiar figure go about the room. Probably grabbing a glass of water. He sighed a little, his lip quirking up.

That girl was crazy. He still wasn't sure what had made her take a liking to him, but he was grateful for it.

~One Year Earlier~

Yondu stared at Peter, proud and happy to see him okay. To see his son okay. He watched as Peter's face contorted into one of shock and sadness, but if anything, it made the Centaurian feel a bit better about himself. The boy looked at him like a father, instead of the enemy.

The icy chill of the atmosphere crawled up Yondu's back and despite his eyes being open, his vision faded away. He took his last breathe.

~

He opened his eyes to a sun shining down on him in strips. Tall trees surrounded him, as birds chirped and flew through the branches. Yondu began to wonder if this was what death was, when he heard the sound of snapped twigs and footsteps.

He was too exhausted to get up and decided to just let what happens next happen. He heard a gasp and suddenly the steps quickened. Now blocking his view of the sun was the face of a young woman, Peter's age, maybe. And more surprising seeing her species confirmed where he was.

Terra. She was Terran.

"Sir? You okay there?" The girl looked down at him concerned.

"I'm fine, doll." Yondu grumbled out, as he began to roll his shoulders. Was he dead? This wasn't what he thought hell would be like... Or maybe since he did some good he was in heaven now. It would explain the pretty little thing above him.

"So, why are you lying in the middle of the forest?" The girl frowned.

"I'll be honest, I haven't a dang clue why I'm here." Yondu turned to his side, before pushing himself up.

"Not to be rude, but... You're blue. Why is that?" The girl looked over him, but her eyes stopped at his head and widened. "Oh my gosh. You're hurt."

"What?" Yondu's felt his head to indeed find his new fin gone, leaving his cracked prosthetic behind. The girl got down beside him and gently traced around the prosthetic.

"Is there anyway I can help?"

"I doubt your people know how to help mine." Yondu scoffed, but eyed the girl. "Why ain't you afraid?"

"Of you?"

"Yeah, I didn't think many blue people lived on this planet."

"No, but aliens aren't that strange a thing anymore." The girl smiled, before offering a hand. Yondu stared at it for a moment, before taking it and getting to his feet with her help. "Give me some ideas on how to fix your prosthetic while we head down to my car."

"You trust me, doll? I am an older man, from another planet, with a bad past." Yondu grinned, showing off his crooked, silver teeth. The girl eyed him for a second.

"I have a feeling you need some sort of help and..." She trailed off.

"And what?"

"Never mind, I just trust you. Okay?" The girl nodded downwards. "Let's go. I need to be somewhere soon."

~

Yondu looked out of the moving vehicle, noticing the mountains surrounding him and the valley below the girl was driving towards. The vehicle was definitely not as high-tech as his M-Ship, but humans were always a little bit behind. Except when it came to music. Terra music was never outdated compared to other worlds.

Yondu's stomach dropped at the thought of music, reminding him of Peter. The boy must miss him as much as he did. He looked to the Terran girl.

"You have some music?"

"Yeah? You want to listen to some? It's a bit old fashion, but I got some CDs in the glove box." The girl gestured to the container in front of Yondu, without taking her eyes off the road. "What kind of music do you like?"

"There's different kinds?" Yondu asked, opening the container to find a few thin, plastic boxes.

"Yeah, rock, pop, jazz, gospel, all sorts."

"Huh..." Yondu tried to recall what Peter said his music was. "I think I like... Is it called seventies music?"

"Really? I got Fleetwood Mac in there. Their seventies."

"Haven't heard that one." Yondu looked at the covers of the plastic boxes.

"I got it from my dad. He likes all sorts of music." The girl smiled. Yondu found the band name she had said. The girl quickly turned in the old CD player in her car. "Mind putting the disc in?"

Yondu clicked open the box and found a disc inside. He took it out and slid it into the slot the girl had clicked a button nearby. The disc slid in and in a moment some music came out. The girl tapped the steering wheel.

"I know there's nothing to say, someone has taken my place. When times go bad, when times go rough, won't you lay me down in tall grass? And let me do my stuff." The girl sang along. This caused Yondu to grin a little.

"Are all Terrans like this?" He asked.

"Like what?"

"In-tuned with music?"

"I'll tell you a fact, my friend. But no human can live without music. It's our heart and soul. It's what brings us together and tears us apart." The girl hummed and glanced at him. "I never caught your name."

"I never threw it." Yondu picked his teeth and looked ahead. "My name is Yondu Udonta. You are?"

"___ (L/N)." The girl, ___, answered. "It's nice to meet you, Yondu."

"Same to you, doll."

~

"So, you really don't know how to fix it?" ___ frowned, as she pulled up in front of a small house. Yondu assumed it was her own.

"Not unless I can find a replacement to cover it up or find someone who knows and can fix them up." Yondu answered, as he nodded to the house. "Nice place you got here. Looks big enough for a small family."

"Yeah, sometimes I think it's too small. But it's homey, and I can't think about leaving it. Come inside, you might be hungry and I need to look up intergalactic people that might be on earth right now." ___ turned off the car, stopping the music and got out. Yondu followed her example and followed behind her up to the house. The porch creaked under Yondu's steps, as ___ opened the glass front door and then the wood one after it, stepping inside. Yondu looked about the front living room, as ___ walked into the dining room-kitchen area.

She picked up a small communication device, as Yondu noticed a strange theme going on around the house. There were two sizes of shoes sat by the front door, one being ___'s and the others being a much smaller size. He noticed a couple of toys sitting on the coffee table and some crudely drawn pictures hanging off the food storage unit. Something clicked for Yondu, as he approached the kitchen.

"Doll, are you-"

The front door was pushed open and a girl, no older than six stepped through, a backpack slung over her shoulders. She had some dirt on her clothes and a band-aid or two on her arm. She slung her backpack beside the couch and called out loudly.

"Mama! I'm home!" The girl looked over to the kitchen and she paled, seeing Yondu. "Mama?"

"Hey, sweetie." ___ appeared in front of Yondu and looked reassuringly at the little girl. "Don't be alarmed this is my friend Yondu. He's nice. He's not from around here."

"Like Thor?"

"Exactly like Thor." ___ chuckled. This seemed to ease the little girl's worries, as she smiled again, this time looking to Yondu.

"I think your blue skin looks cool."

"That's mighty nice of you, sweetheart. And can I say, you have the prettiest, little eyes I've ever seen." Yondu grinned. Upon closer inspection, he noticed the little one had her mother's eyes, skin, and nose, but her hair was different with color and how it fell. The little girl hid her face sheepishly.

"And Yondu this is Linnet, my daughter." ___ looked to the girl, Linnet. "Do you have some homework to do?"

"Mhm, I'll get right on it." The little girl rushed back to her bag, beginning to rummage through it. Yondu watched the little one and was amazed at how small she was. When he found Peter, he was at least five years older than her. He looked to ___ and gave a smug smirk.

"So, doll, who's the father?" He meant it to tease her, but was surprised at the Terran's reaction. ___ frowned and looked down at her communication device.

"Doesn't matter. He left, soon after she was born. He was a jerk." And that was the end of that conversation. Yondu frowned. He didn't know the woman that well, but he knew how it was to be a single parent. It's hard and he had to respect her for her work. Clearly that other guy hadn't seen the kind of gal he was with.

"Screw him then. A Terran girl who is accepting of random aliens and is raising a girl on her own? He lost something special." Yondu shoved his hands into his coat pockets. ___ smiled at him, thankfully.

"Thanks, I do the best I can."

~

Yondu lied back on the couch, staring up at the ceiling. His shirt and coat were set on the coffee table beside him, his chest covered by the blankets lying over him. The girl had made some contact with the Terrans who dealt with alien people. They would send someone over to see exactly what we needed. We would meet somewhere away from the house though.

"Humans are skeptical about aliens." He remembers ___ saying. "I rather they didn't know where I live, so we're meeting them downtown."

"Don't think the public would like that." Yondu joked, gesturing to himself.

"Then that's their problem."

He sighed and closed his eyes. He still couldn't believe he was alive. What caused that? How? And why? He'd think him of all people deserved to die.

"Hey." He heard light footsteps and he peeked an eye open to see ___. "I wanted to say goodnight. Are you comfortable and everything?"

"Of course, doll." Yondu gave a lazy smile. "This couch is the best thing I've lied on in a while."

"Good." The girl sighed in relief. "I promise, once we get some help, we'll see about fixing your prosthetic and getting you a ride home."

"Might not be easy."

"Doesn't mean we shouldn't try." She smiled. "Goodnight, Yondu."

"G'night, doll."

~A Week Later~

While Linnet was in school, ___ had taken Yondu downtown to see the guy she was suppose to meet with. They never ended up meeting. Yondu, when pulling up at the location, felt a bad feeling in the bottom of his stomach. He tried to brush it off, but it lingered.

"Doll, I think it'd be best if we headed back." Yondu frowned.

"Why's that?" She asked, concerned.

"I don't have a good feeling about this... and trust me, I'm good at sensing this. I used to be a thief." She didn't seem pleased to hear the news, but she backed out, driving them back.

They both would later hear about a government vehicle coming in and surrounding the place, specifically not in a peaceful way.

~

"Can we temporarily fix it?" ___ had asked.

"The most we can do is fill in the cracks, but there's gaping holes." Yondu shrugged. He didn't think a Terran doctor could do much about it.

~One Month Later~

___ had found a doctor that would fix up Yondu's prosthetic. It would take a day, but he could do it. Since it seemed like Yondu would be staying for a while, ___ decided it was best to take him out to get his own clothes instead of wearing his own clothes everyday and occasional her ex's leftover clothes (rarely did he wear them, only when ___ forced him to, so she could wash his clothes). Yondu was not arguing about free clothes.

___ thought it might be hard to shop for him, but he actually wasn't that picky. He liked collared button ups and tank tops, she even got him another long trench coat. Pants were also easy to get, all he required was that they had a lot of pockets. She decided shoes could be a later day.

At one point, ___ pushed him towards an area, but wouldn't continue forward herself.

"What's up, doll?" He asked, confused. She folded her arms, shifting the bags full of clothes in her hands.

"You need to go find underwear for yourself."

"Aw, but doll, I need someone to tell me whether I look good in them or not." His grin turned sickly. "It's important."

"Oh no, mister. You can judge for yourself. And don't grab anything stupid. If you do, you're keeping the same pair of underpants for the rest of your stay." With that, ___ turned and headed over to another part of the clothes store. Man, the girl could be scary if she wanted to. Yondu chuckled and began to look through the underwear.

After a forced long amount of time, Yondu came walking back with what he needed. He saw ___ lingering at some of the watches. He walked up and raised a brow at her, handing over the underwear.

"Acceptable?" He teased.

"Let's see." She looked them over and sighed. "Thank goodness, I thought you'd grab something like a thong. Scaring the crap out of me, man."

"I have some standards, doll." They headed to check out. The cashier looked up and her eyes widened seeing Yondu, but the surprise quickly wore off. Aliens must be a common thing around here. Too common.

The cashier leaned an elbow on the counter and was looking at Yondu in a way he recognized very quickly. Lust.

"Hey, there. I didn't realize we had visitors in town." The cashier was older than ___, closer to Yondu's age, but the advances were a bit of a turn off. Yondu liked something with a little more fight, a challenge, so when he got it, he really felt like he won something.

"Yeah, but he won't be here long." ___ answered, acting a bit miffed, she must've noticed the woman's strange antics, too. Yondu decided it was only polite to put down the girl, instead of lead her on.

"Look, buttercup." That grabbed the cashier's attention, as she fluttered her lashes. Yondu sent a sultry grin at her and also leaned on the counter. "I don't mind you Terrans. Actually our biologies match up for the most part, but I have my own tastes."

Yondu didn't think everything completely through, but he didn't regret it. He wrapped one of his strong arms around ___'s waist and pulled her into his side.

"I like something young and pretty, with a little action still in them." Yondu's smirked widened as the two girls' jaws dropped. The cashier recovered quicker and scowled a little.

"Freaking cradle-snatcher." She began to scan items.

"You know it." He looked to ___, who seemed to be in a state of shock. He slid his hand down ___'s waist, reaching her pocket and slipping her wallet out of her pants. "Don't worry, doll. I got it covered."

___ snapped out of it as soon as she saw Yondu pay for the clothes with her credit card with no problem. He had been watching her closely. Too closely. Once the clothes were done and paid for, they began their way out to the car.

"So, Yondu... Did you mean what you said back there? With the... Being young and pretty stuff?" ___ asked, fiddling her fingers.

"Sure, I did." He glanced at her. "But I never said I was attracted to you."

"O-oh."

"I mean, I am, very much physically. But we have only known each other for a month." Yondu grinned. "What? Got your mind thinking about something?"

"Of course not. You just... Threw me off for a second in there." ___ placed the shopping bags in the back if the car. "But you're not so bad looking, Yondu."

"For an alien?" It was more of a statement than a question coming from him.

"No... If you were human you wouldn't be that bad looking either." ___ smiled softly, before getting in the car. Yondu processed what she said, before grinning and slipping into the car after her.

~Two Months Later~

"Mama, I don't understand this math question." Linnet frowned, slumping across the kitchen counter. ___ went to go see what was up, but she found Yondu already by the child's side.

"Which one is it, pumpkin?" Yondu asked.

"This one." Linnet pointed to it.

"Oh, please. A kindergartener could answer this question, girl." Yondu chuckled, earning a huff from the little girl.

"I am in kindergarten."

"Then listen up. Look at it this way. There's eleven frogs sitting on a log, but six of them hop away." Yondu drew some crude frogs on the girls lined paper.

"Frogs?"

"Yes, frogs. How many are left?" Yondu stepped back as Linnet Xed out six of the "frogs". She counted them up and looked to Yondu, excited.

"There's five left!"

"Perfect. Write that down. Keep up your good work and I might have recruit you for my space crew." Yondu snickered as he ruffled her hair. ___ smiled a little and leaned on the wall.

~

___ walked up into the attic with Yondu, coming up to grab some old vinyls she wanted to show him that used to be owned by her father. As she shuffled through the boxes, Yondu snooped through some of the stuff. He came across a troll doll in a box of toys. He picks it up and looks at it sadly.

___ picks up a stack of vinyls she found and looks over. She notices his forlorn look and frowns a little. She walks over and touches his shoulder, causing him to look up.

"Hey, you can keep that if you want. We probably won't ever be using it. Actually, if you find anything in that box you want, you can have it. I was thinking of donating some if the stuff away anyway." She walked back over to the vinyls as Yondu quirked his lip up.

"Thanks, doll." He began to look through the box.

~

___ turned on the record player and looked to Yondu.

"Okay, I'm about to educate you on earth music. Every decade had sort of it's own sound. You know the seventies, so let's start there." ___ turned back to the record player and began to put in a record. Some rock music began to blare from the speaker. "Music was starting to grow in the seventies. This was the decade of soft rock, disco, and rock became edgier."

"Sounds like what Peter would listen to." Yondu commented.

"Who is this Peter? You've mentioned him before."

"... He's sort of my adopted son. He's all grown up now, but... I really grew fond of his music." Yondu pursed his lips in thought. "He would've liked you."

"Well... If he's anything like you." ___ walked over and gently took Yondu's hands. "I think I would've liked him, too."

"Heh." Yondu looked to their joint hands. "Maybe you will get to meet him one day."

The next song kicked on, as ___ began to sing along with it.

"Hey good lookin', what you got cookin'? I need it on a Saturday night. Don't know if I fall, in a rock n' roll hall. That sound is just what I like." She met Yondu's eyes and smiled.

~

___ slumped on the couch after a long day of work. She looked at some of the knick knacks that lined the coffee table. That guy really liked them, huh? Yondu walks into the room and smiles seeing her.

"Hey, doll. You look exhausted."

"I am exhausted..." She said tiredly, moving to get off the couch. "Sorry."

"Nah, sit down and relax. I wanted to give you something anyway." Yondu plopped down next to the woman, before handing her a small box. She looked at him, confused, before opening the box. She gasped and pulled out an old watch.

"This was my grandmother's... It stopped working a long time ago." The girl said.

"Hope your grandma doesn't mind that I tinkered with it."

"Huh?" ___ pressed the button on the side of the watch. A holograph appeared in front of her, showing the time. "Whoa!"

"And that's not it. It's also a compass and a tracker. You can track me or Linnet. Don't worry, I put the tracker in her iPod." Yondu assured her.

"She never leaves anywhere without it." ___ smiled, lowering the watch. "Yondu, thank you. This was so thoughtful."

"Don't mention it, doll."

~Three Months Later~

"The eighties. This was the time of Michael Jackson, metal, hard rock, and hip-hop." ___ said, setting the record. Some hard rock music began to blast out. Yondu immediately fell in love.

"Now this. This is more my style." He cackled with excitement. ___ smiled.

"I thought so." ___ began to sway to music and sing along. "Two o' clock in the morning sugar, I know you're sleeping, you must be sleeping, why don't you invite me in? Get yourself some original sin, I'll wake you up, but stay in bed, don't get up, get down instead, I don't need no excuse, to like it fast and loose."

"Well, now. If that's what the song's about, then I definitely want some more." Yondu slowly stepped over and placed his hands on ___'s waist. She looked up at him and placed her hands on his shoulders.


	2. Lucky

"Yondu, Yondu!" Linnet ran up to the blue man after school and held up a small object. "I won this in class and thought you would like it!"

Yondu carefully took the object and looked it over. It was wooden, carved frog. He felt a genuine smile surface to his face as he looked to the little girl.

"Thank you, pumpkin. I think the troll needed a new friend." He commented.

"Yeah, I thought so, too." Linnet skipped over with Yondu to the coffee table and watched as he placed the knick knack down with the rest.

~

"You can't keep calling me... You left us... I don't care if you're in debt right now. How do you think I was when you left? ... Screw you, you knew what would happen, but still went with it." ___ growled into the phone. Yondu watched the conversation and it didn't take him long to realize who was on the other end. "You are not coming over."

"Hey, doll. Mind if I get a word in?" Yondu walked closer and offered a hand. ___ shook her head and mouthed "no".

"What?... No, I don't care... If you come over I'll-" The phone was snatched out of ___'s hands as Yondu pressed it to the side of his face.

"Who's this?"

"Tucker, ___'s ex. Who the heck is this?" The voice responded.

"Yondu, now I got something to say to you. ___ already has enough to worry about with me, but if you drag your sorry butt back here, you'll be sorry." Yondu stated, almost too casually.

"Oh? What will you do?"

"Shove an arrow up your-" Yondu began to spout out a very colorful vocabulary as ___ watched in shock. She wanted to stop him, but at the same time, keeping her ex away would be a huge help.

"What gives you any right to say that kind of stuff to me?!"

"Easy. I care about ___ and if you cared, I wouldn't be the one standing here defending her through the phone. Do anything to make her uncomfortable, again, and I will hunt you down and fillet you." Yondu growled out the last bit. Tucker said a few last things, before hanging up. Yondu handed the phone back to ___, frowning a little. "Sorry, I just didn't like-"

"I know." ___ smiled softly at him. "Thank you, Yondu."

~

"Nineties. Alternative rock, country, pop, and adult contemporary. All sorts of stuff began to pop up." ____ set the record as a slow, but jumpy beat began to come out. She walked over to the Yondu and offered a hand. He took it and raised it to his shoulder, as he rested his hands on her waist. She smiles and rests both hands on his shoulders. They began to rock lightly. "I don't ever want to feel... Like I did that day! Take me to the place I love... Take me all the way! I don't ever want to feel... Like I did that day! Take me to the place I love... Take me all the way!"

"You can sing pretty well, doll." Yondu commented. ___ shook her head.

"No way. I'm no singer."

"Maybe not professionally, but you sing through the heart. The most powerful place to do anything from." Yondu watched her face contort into surprise.

"That was... Pretty wise. What you said."

"As someone who whistles from his heart, I know how important it is."

"I'd like to hear you whistle." ___ grinned sheepishly. Yondu listened to the music and softly began whistling to the beat of it. ___ was pretty stunned, his whistle perfectly matched with the music and seemed to reach across the room.

~Four Months Later~

Yondu was finally put in for a surgery of sorts. They didn't remove the prosthetic, seeing as it connected to too many important things. Instead, they filled in cracks and holes with a protective substance that wouldn't allow the prosthetic to be damage or dirtied easily. It took all day and Yondu was able to return to the house that night.

He was worn out and tired, ready to head to bed. Before he could, soft footsteps echoed through the hall as the young Linnet appeared in the living room.

"Yondu?"

"What are you doing up this late, pumpkin?" Yondu asked, tiredly.

"I couldn't go to sleep. I wanted to make sure you made it home." The little one admitted. Yondu shook his head, as he ushered the little girl into her room. She hopped in her bed, pulling the covers up.

"Don't worry about little ol' me. I can handle my own." Yondu pulled the covers up more and tucked her in. "Your mom is gonna kill me if she hears about this."

"She wouldn't kill you. She likes you too much."

"Yeah?"

"Mhm, you make her happy."

"She makes me happy, too, pumpkin. She's been very helpful with all of this."

"... Are you going to leave now? Now that you're head is okay?"

"What makes you say that?" Yondu frowned as Linnet looked down at her sheets.

"You have a son waiting for you..."

"He's waiting for no one." Yondu rubbed the back of his neck. "But I do have to go eventually, pumpkin."

"Why?"

"I've burdened your mother enough. It wouldn't be fair for me to stick around."

"But... We'd miss you."

"Maybe I won't leave the planet just yet. Just find a place to live around here until I can find a way back into the universe." Yondu tried to explain.

"Why can't you live here?"

"Well, that wouldn't look good. Helping a friend for a little bit? Sure, but a man living with a single mom and her kid... It leads to assumptions." Yondu cleared his throat.

"Assumptions?"

"People might assume me and your mom are dating."

"... Would that be bad?"

"For your mom perhaps. She doesn't want to be with some space junk like me."

"I like you Yondu, even if you are blue, have a weird mohawk thing, and have bad teeth." The girl grinned at her compliment. Yondu chuckled.

"I like you, too, pumpkin. Even if you are scrawny and weak." Yondu leaned down and pressed a kiss against the girl's head. "Get some sleep, ya little rugrat."

~

"The two thousands. Basically the last decade we can label. Hip-hop, rap, pop, adult contemporary, country, R&B, a lot of stuff." ___ didn't get the record out today, instead plugging her phone into a speaker. "I don't have anything new on vinyl, though I definitely could find some."

A soft, swaying melody came out of the speaker. ___ hummed a little and didn't even need to offer her hand, before she was swept into Yondu's arms. The Centaurian stared at the girl in his arms, as she closed her eyes and rocked her head slowly from side to side.

"Boy, I hear you in my dreams. I feel your whisper across the sea. I keep you with me in my heart. You make it easier when life gets hard." She softly sang, swaying with Yondu. "Lucky I'm in love with my best friend. Lucky to have been where I have been. Lucky to be coming home again..."

She hummed along with the song, as Yondu lowly whistled. Something thudded against his chest. He had always thought the girl was attractive, but there was something different tonight. Maybe it was the peaceful look on her face, maybe it was her gentle touch across his shoulders. Maybe it was him.

"Doll..." Yondu started lowly.

"Hm?" She peeked her eyes open.

"Do you enjoy my company?"

"Of course, I do... I can definitely say you're my best friend..." She smiled a little, though something seemed to be hidden behind her eyes. Yondu decided to tiptoe the edge for once.

"I enjoy your company, too, doll. But I think I like it for something more." Yondu traced his thumb against her side. Yondu expected a look of disgust or an awkward break away, he was surprised by what he did get. ___'s expression softened.

"Lucky I'm in love with my best friend. Lucky to have been where I have been. Lucky to be coming home again. Lucky we're in love in every way." She softly sang, again. Yondu listened to the lyrics and his eyes widened. She was lucky to be in love with her best friend. "Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed. Lucky to be coming home someday."

"... You're not just pulling my leg, right?" Yondu quirked an eyebrow.

"Yondu..." ___ reached up and gently traced her fingers across his scars. "I've loved you for a while now... You treat Linnet so nicely and you make me feel..."

"Good?"

"Loved."

"Even if I'm... You know, old?"

"Age doesn't matter to me." She looked to him. "But you have a home to return to. People to return to."

"Doll... They think I'm dead."

"But that doesn't mean you should leave it like that."

"Peter and his friends are strong. They don't need me. Besides..." Yondu gently took one of ___'s hands and pressed kisses against it. "He would want me to be happy, like I would with him."

"You... You want to stay here? With me?"

"There's no one else I'd rather stay with. Besides who else could love a random alien like me?" Yondu cracked a grin.

"You're not an alien, Yondu." ___ cupped his face. "You're the most handsome man I've ever met."

"___..."

___ leaned up and pressed her lips against Yondu's. He curled his arms around her and lifted her off her feet, pressing back just as fiercely. ___ pulled back a little and leaned her forehead on his.

"I don't want to do it, yet... But I definitely wouldn't mind taking this a little bit further." She huffed softly. Yondu chuckled.

"And you called me the dirty one. Alright, doll, if you want..." Yondu pressed light kisses against her neck, as he carried her to her room. He gently set her down. "Is kissing and cuddling too much for you?"

"Don't tease me."

"You're too much fun though." Yondu removed his shirt and slipped in beside her. He placed a hand on her knee and pecked her lips, before kissing her shoulders. ___ gently traced her fingers down his arm, pressing a light kiss against his neck. She ran her hands down his chest and was surprised to find a strange flap of skin, right below his belly-button.

"Yondu?" She gestured to the skin, as he broke away from ravishing her. He glanced down and laughed.

"That's my pouch, doll."

"... What?"

"A pouch. For carrying babies and stuff? Oh, right. Terrans don't have them. Centaurians have these pouches and they're used for carrying our young." Yondu shrugged. "Luckily they don't stretch out, so it won't get in the way... Is that a problem?"

"No, no! I... I was surprised. That's all." ___ gently touched the opening of the pouch. "I think it's cool and it doesn't detract from you at all. You're still the most handsome man I've ever met."

"You definitely do the ego some good."

"If it reminds you that I do love you, then good." ___ smiled and leaned forward, pressing her lips against his. "Time to take a nap?"

"You get some sleep. I'll stay up to make sure we don't forget to pick up Linnet."

"Alright, thank you." ___ lied her head against Yondu's chest, as he wrapped an arm around her back. He sighed and pressed his lips into her hair.

~Two Months Later~

Yondu tapped his fingers on the porch and smiled. Yeah, he wouldn't have changed how things played out. Him and his human, and his little girl.

"Yondu?" Yondu looked over to see ___ walk out onto the porch. She wore pajamas and a robe as she sat down beside him. "What are you doing up?"

"Didn't feel like sleeping." Yondu shrugged.

"Mhm." ___ leaned her head on his shoulder and looked up into the sky. "Thinking about Peter?"

"Yeah and you. Mostly how lucky I am."

"You're not the lucky one, Yondu." ___ pecked Yondu's cheek. The Centaurian decided it was an okay time to show what he was working on. He slowly got to his feet and offered the girl a hand.

"C'mon, there's something I want to show you."

"Okay." ___ smiled and took his hand, rising to her feet. Yondu led her around the porch and to the other side of the house. A small table was set up with two glowing candles on it, a stereo with an iPod was set up next to it. ___ looked to Yondu confused.

"You always say you can't sing, but I'm here to prove you wrong. I learned the lyrics of a song for you and I'm about to make you deaf." Yondu said it seriously, but the Terran giggled and smiled.

"I'm sure you're better than you think. If it's anything like your whistling, than I know it will be." ___ watched as Yondu turned on the stereo and scrolled through the songs.

"Then prepare to be disappointed." Yondu selected a song and turned to ___. He grinned and took her hands, as the rock song kicked on. He moved one of his arms back and pushed the other forward, before performing the opposite, creating a circular motion with their arms. "C-c-c-can you come over? A-a-a-are you around? I-I-I-I need to get rhythm. I-I-I-I wanna get down.

"Ain't nothing like it, the bitter your sting. I don't wanna fight it. I like the way that you sing." Yondu sang. His voice was a bit rough around the edges, but the way he was smiling and just having fun, any fault in his voice went over ___'s head. She smiled, recognizing the song and began to sing along.

"Love bug, love bug, hit me with your heart tough! Now you got me running and you gotta get your money! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!" They both sang out, laughing a little. "I tasted the honey. I like what I had. I ain't got no money. I ain't no good for your death."

"You think I'm a bad boy. You think I'm alright, and what you got is gonna keep me up all night!" Yondu sang, leaning close and pecking ___'s nose.

"Love bug, love bug, hit me with your heart tough! Girl, you got me running and you tryna get your money! Love bug, love bug, hit me like a hard drug! Now you got me running, I'm just tryna get your money!" Yondu leaned his forehead against ___'s before pressing a kiss against her lips. The two stayed under the stars for the rest of the night, letting the music whisk them away.


End file.
